Forum:The Fire and the Ashes
Meat's gone. Theres no reason to continue talking about him. Jaws, Syzygy was merely using a false username on IRC; he did not sockpuppet. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:23, 16 May 2009 (UTC) o_O you created an account when you already had one...thats sockpuppetry, whether for a purpose or not. Unfortunately, he's right. Sorry Syzygy, but according to the rules (I think) it's an automatic day ban for you. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I'm not exactly an active user here, but I feel I need to put my two cents in. I'm going to call him Synergy because I have trouble reading his name, but he makes a valid point. If he had been a new user, he would have felt like an outcast and hated, when he had done nothing wrong, because you all reacted violently to him. And when he reveals this, what do you do? You react violently. Whether or not you ban him, you must realize he makes a valid point, and your reaction only makes it a better example? MasterGreen999 20:32, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Not much to say... but I am appalled by this statement...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:03, 19 May 2009 (UTC) While I do not agree with breaking the rules to make a point, Syzygy does prove something interesting. What if it had been a new user, and you treated him like a sock? He would probably be pretty hurt, and you would lose someone that could've contributed well to the wiki. And to all of you: remember that all of you have been new users once, and think about how'd you want to be treated if you were new. Would you want to be accused of sockpuppettry just by making an account and chatting a little on IRC? I doubt it. I'm not trying to protect Syzygy in any way; he breaks the rules, he gets a ban, that's how it is, I'm just saying he's making a point, whether we like it or not. I agree that I have seen a certain amount of fractures within the community as a result of this "war", and I have been worried that both sides of the conflict overstepped their stated goals in their attempts to end it favorably. However, I feel that this experiment was both innacurate and morally wrong. In order to satisfy his own curiosities, Syzygy knowingly created a sockpuppet, made some edits to further the deception, and then logged onto the IRC and lied to fellow users. While this in and of itself is bad enough, he neglected to consider the fact that it had only been a few days since Meat & Taters was banned. With tempers and nerves still running a little high, the results of the experiment cannot be considered accurate depictions of how this Wikia's members would greet a new user, especially since he claims that only one person actually harassed him. The fact that he has proceeded to create what is essentially a copy of Halo Fanon that is run by both himself and M&T does little to help his argument. This issue was not worth either this experiment or this new Wiki. If he was concerned with the direction this Wikia was going, he should have posted a well-thought out argument on the Forum in an effort to change it. Instead, he intentionally broke the rules just so he could post a fiery speech in which he accuses the Wiki of "judging too quickly" without realizing that he himself was judging as well. The rules of this Wiki are not hard for a sensible person to follow, and they certainly aren't something that a user must "put up with". I'd much rather have an adminsitrator like Ajax who, while gruff at times, does not abuse his powers in any detectable fashion and does his best to keep things runnning smoothly rather than fiery speech-writers who seem determined to only see the bad things here. #I'd like to note that at most times, new users are assisted, nurtured, and if need be "tolerated" #As a side note, Halo Legends, if I'm not mistaken, was created by Syzygy/Kebath after the O'malley Incident --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) : Guess I should've expected this...I was one of his better buds after all. But it's still hard to take that he'd go this far just to prove a point. And to then make a new wikia just because he doesn't like our well enough policies. Heck, he could at least have used the HGW wikia which is largely abandoned by now, and that he's an admin for already (including me), but he had to make Halo Legends instead. Anyway, can't we lock this forum now? this issue is getting tiresome. Cheers, Since he doesn't come here any more, it means he can break the rules hwnever and however he wants. Interesting philosophy. Of cause, when i questioned him if i did the same on Halo Prison (Legends) he said it didn't work that way around :/}}